Isaac Newton
Isaac Newton' (fon. Isak Njutn) ( 04. januar 1643. – 31. marta 1727) bio je engleski fizičar, matematičar i astronom. Mnogi ga smatraju jednim od najutjecajnijih i najvažnijih naučnika svih vremena i ključnom figurom u naučnoj revoluciji. Njegovo djelo "Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Mathematica" ("Matematički principi prirodne filozofije"), prvi put objavljeno 1687. godine, postavlja temelje najvećem dijelu klasične mehanike. Newtonova Principia koja je formulisala zakone kretanja i univerzalne gravitacije, predstavljala je preovlađujući pogled naučnika na fizički svemir u naredna tri vijeka. Nakon Keplerovog izvođenje zakona planetarnog kretanja iz njegovog matematičkog opisa gravitacije, Newton otklanja posljednje sumnje o valjanosti heliocentričnog modela svemira. Izrađuje prvi praktični reflektujući teleskop i razvija teoriju boja na osnovu posmatranja razlaganja bijele svjetlosti u mnoge boje vidljivog spektra, pri njenom prolasku kroz prizmu. Također je formulisao empirijski zakon hlađenja, a proučavao je i brzinu zvuka. Pored rada na računu, kao matematičar, Newton je dao doprinos u proučavanju potencijalnih redova, uopštio binomni teorem za parcijalne eksponente i razvio metode za aproksimaciju korijena funkcije. Pored rada na polju matematike, Newton je posvetio mnogo vremena u proučavanju alhemije i biblijske hronologije, ali većina njegovog rada u tim područjima je ostala neobjavljena dugo nakon njegove smrti. U kasnijem dijelu života postaje i predsjednik Kraljevskog društva, a služi u britanskoj Vladi kao upravnik i obavlja ulogu prvog čovjeka kovnice novca. Biografija Engleski fizičar, matematičar i astronom Isaac Newton rodio se na Božić 1642. godine u mjestu Woolsthorpe u okrugu Lincoln u Engleskoj. Nakon poroda bio je praktično otpisan, ali je ipak uspio preživjeti. Njegova majka uskoro se preudala pa se o malom Isaacu brinula baka. Još dok je pohađao osnovnu školu Isaacov ujak William Esconty primijetio je kako njegov nećak nije običan dječak već da posjeduje nesumnjive crte izuzetne nadarenosti. Newton je veoma rano pokazao i vještinu u pravljenju raznovrsnih naprava kojima je zarađivao i svoje prve honorare. Umjesto da s vršnjacima uživa u dječijim nepodopštinama mali Isaac je konstruirao mehaničke lutke, fenjere kojima je plašio praznovjerne seljake, drveni sat koji se sam navijao, mlin s proždrljivim mišem, koji je istovremeno bio i mlinar i glavni pokretač naprave i još puno toga. Srednju školu završio je u gradiću Grenthem. Završivši srednju školu Newton se po preporuci svog ujaka upisuje na univerzitet Cambridge kao najsiromašniji student. Zbog toga je morao raditi teške poslove kako bi zaradio za život i školovanje. Univerzite je ocjenjivao svoje studente. U samom početku Newton je bio zadnji na rang listi, ali se vremenom talentom i znanjem izdvojio i nametnuo. O tome dovoljno govori i činjenica da je odmah nakon završenog studija dobio mjesto predavača na istom fakultetu na kojem je studirao. U periodu od 1664. do 1666. godine Londonom je harala kuga pa se Newton mogao na miru udubiti u svoje zamisli vezane za mehaniku i dinamiku i tako postaviti temelje svom životnom djelu. On je tih godina radio tako naporno da se skoro razbolio. Nakon što je kuga minula Newton se vratio u Cambridge gdje je 1669. godine na mjestu profesora matematike naslijedio svog učitelja Isaaca Barrowa. Prvo je predavao optiku, a potom i druge predmete među kojima se našala i geografija. Čak je objavio i jedan udžbenik geografije. U Kraljevsku akademiju Newton je primljen na osnovu refraktorskog teleskopa pomoću kojeg je posmatrao Jupiterove satelite. Teleskop je izradio sam Newton pokazavši tako savršeno poznavanje složenih tehnoloških postupaka od kojih je najsloženiji bio brušenje ogledala. Izbor u Akademiju donio mu je i prvi sukob i to sa fizičarem Robertom Hookom. Hook je bio fizičar, hemičar, astronom i arhitekta, čovjek nepostojanog karaktera koji nije imao strpljenja raditi dugo na jednom projektu i čuvati za sebe otkriće do samoga kraja. Zbog toga je dolazio u mnoge sporove s drugim naučnicima koji su njegove ideje dovodili do konačnog ostvarenja. Između ostalog prigovarao je svakom da ga je pokrao. S Newtonom se sporio zbog teorije svjetlosti. Za razliku od Hooka Newton je kao rijetko koji naučnik bio nesklon iznošenju svojih ideja u javnost prije njihove konačne obrade. Za njega je bilo sasvim prirodno da provede 20 godina radeći na nekom naučnom problemu. Ipak, nije bio tajanstven ili sujevjeran. Laskanja i priznanja dolazila su sama po sebi i on ih nije odbijao, ali mu nisu mnogo značila. Njegova druga poznatija svađa je bila ona s Leibnitzom oko pitanja prvenstva u otkriću infinitezimalnog računa. Newton je žudio otkriti ono što se zove materia prima (prvobitna materija), kako bi na taj način imao "sve". Nije se zadovoljavao samo objašnjavanjem ustrojstva svijeta, jer je priznavao vrhovnog tvorca, na svoj protestantski način. Bio je strasni teolog i pisac mnogih teoloških rasprava u kojima je isprobavao svoju logiku na pitanjima bez ikakvog značaja za nauku pa i samo teologiju danas. Nije se zadovoljavao pasivnim posmatranjem i bilježenjem onoga što jeste takvo kakvo jest. Zbog toga je od prvog dana stvaranja žudio za samim stvaranjem, za mijenjanjem kako bi mogao reći: Otkrio sam sve. Hypotheses non fingo (lat. Ne izmišljaj hipoteze) - je bila njegova čuvena deviza koju nije napuštao do kraja života. Za sve je tražio logična objašnjenja kroz eksperimente. Newtonova tajanstvenost, šutnja i strpljiv rad mogli su imati i kobne posljedice po njegov život, kada se 1690. godine zapalio njegov radni kabinet sa rukopisima na njegovom radnom stolu. U tom besmislenom požaru koji je čini se izazvala mačka oborivši svijeću, izgorili su neki Newtonovi rukopisi. U njima su bili zapisani njegovi radovi vezani uz hemiju i knjiga o prelamanju svjetlosti. U tim rukopisima nalazili su se i ogledi kojima se Newton bavio 20 godina. Bio je to ogroman empirijski materijal koji nije bilo moguće više prikupiti, pa je razumljiv bio njegov očaj nad prizorom uništenog truda. Tri godine je bio je na ivici ludila s trenucima potpune neuračunljivosti, ali se ipak izvukao iz takvog stanja. Navodno mu je u pronalaženju izlaza s tog puta pomogla i njegova ljupka rodica na nagovor filozofa Locka, njegovog velikog prijatelja. Newton je bio čovjek duha, zaboravaljo je na hranu i san kada je radio. Probudivši se dugo bi sjedio u noćnoj košulji na ivici kreveta i razmišljao. Smatrao je kako nakon sna mozak najbolje radi, oslobođen zagađenja. Istog mišljenja bio je i Descartes. Newton je mnogo godina bio i zastupnik u britanskom parlamentu gdje je uporno šutio osim u nekoliko iznimnih slučajeva kada je digao svoj glas u korist autonomnosti nauke i Cambridgea. Njegova slava bila je tolika da se preko njegovih riječi nije moglo lahko preći. Također je bio dopisni član Francuske akademije, a francuski kralj čak mu je nudio penziju. Njegovo grandiozno djelo Matematički principi prirodne filozofije (Philosophiae nautralis principa mathematica) izmijenilo je pogled na svijet, a mnogi naučnici citirali su ga sa velikim uvažavanjem. Počasti koje su mu iskazivane nije doživio nijedan Englez prije njega. U svojoj 54 godini postao je upravnik kovnice novca. Taj je položaj u ono vrijeme bio znak visokog društvenog statusa. Newton je poživio 84 godine, uglavnom u dobrom zdravlju. Izgubio je samo jedan zub, od napornog gledanja u Mjesec oslabio mu je vid. Kosa mu je rano osijedila, ali je ostala bujna do posljednjih dana. Preminuo je 31. marta 1727. godine u Londonu. Iza Newtona ostale su brojne još poptuno neistražene bilježnice sa hiljadama hemijskih recepata. Djela * Diferencijalni račun ("Method of Fluxions") 1671. godine. * O orbitalnom kretanju tijela 1684. godine. * "Philosophiae naturalis principia mathematica" objavljena je 1687 godine. U tom djelu Isaac Newton je objedinio istraživanja Galileo Galileia i Johannes Keplera u jednu teoriju gravitacije postavivši osnovu klasične mehanike u kojoj je objasnio tri osnovna zakona kretanja. * "Optics" je objavljena 1704. godine u kojoj je opisao da se svjetlost sastoji od sitnih čestica (koruspukula). Doprinos fizici U domenima istraživanja, prvo se upustio u razmatranje zakona prirode i matematike, kada je formulisao mnoge naučne principe, koji će kasnije postati osnov njegovih uspjeha. Do univerzalnog zakona gravitacije, došao je kroz korespodenciju sa Robertom Hookom (Hook tvrdi da je Newton prisvojio njegove rezultate istraživanja) 1680. Nakon nagovora Edmonda Halleya 1684, da iznađe kako se planete kreću po eliptičnim putanjama, prema Kepleru, Newton je odgovorio da je to na osnovu zakona gravitacije. Zatim je ponovo izračunao svoje dokaze, koje je objavio u "Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Matematica". Ovim zakonom gravitacije pretpostavlja se da se sva tjela privlače medjusobno silama srazmjernim njihovim masama a obrnuto kvadratima njihovih rastojanja. Time je Newton uspio da objasni Keplerove eliptične putanje planeta oko Sunca. Na bazi Galilejevih nalaza, Newton je, takodje, prikazao zakone kretanja, po kojima Zakon inercije kaže: “da tijelo u stanju mirovanja ili kretanja pravolinijski pri konstantnoj brzini teži da nastavi to stanje sve dok ga druga sila ne izvede iz toga stanja”. Po drugom zakonu kretanja, sila koja uzrokuje kretanje ravna je proizvodu mase i ubrzanja, a treći zakon kretanja glasi da je sila akcije ravna sili reakcije. Izradio je prizmu kojom je Sunčevu svijetlost razložio na crvenu, žutu, zelenu, plavu i ljubičastu i nazvao ih spektrom. Newton je 1660. godine renovirao Galilejev teleskop, kojim je otklonjen problem aberacije. Newton je u nauci prihvaćen kao jedan od najvećih umova svih vremena, mada ima dokaza da se za svoja ostvarenja nije baš namučio, dosta je uzeo od drugih (Huygens, Hooke, Galileo). Međutim, jednom stečeni imidž, makar i bez stvarne podloge, teško se menja. Slično će kasnije biti pomenuto i pri prikazima Thomasa Edisona, Guglielmo Marconija i Alberta Einsteina. Kategorija:I Kategorija:Matematičari Kategorija:Fizicari